Pluto and Blackfire's Date Night
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Blackfire picks the spot for her and Pluto's date and things get really exciting. Unfortunately, it's not the type of excitement he was hoping for. BlackfireXOC


**KR CHROME: Recalling the Justice League's Christmas Episode, I decided to write up a story about Blackfire and Pluto/Takada going on a date. This is set in the ZKD Era and you can determine when it takes place. You can consider it canon or otherwise but it's still fun. Now, without further ado, let's begin the fic. Now, Blackfire is in her usual outfit and as for Pluto, he's wearing his black jumpsuit with blue gloves and boots, a blue sleeveless coat, and a headset with a visor over his eyes.**

**-PLUTO & BLACKFIRE: DATE NIGHT-**

Blackfire and Pluto both landed on the planet's surface and in the middle of a city. Looking around, Pluto was amazed to see so many different alien species walking the streets. The buildings were tall and dark with neon signs flashing all around. He saw a sign with an image of a human-like purple-skinned, alien female on it posing provocatively and clad in a bikini.

Blackfire was the one to select the location for their date and dragged him along through space. Fortunately, he had a device on him that generated an energy bubble around him as the lack of oxygen in space would've killed him. Once in a breathable atmosphere, the energy bubble dematerialised.

"So, what is this place?" asked Pluto.

"Oh, it's one of the places I like to go when I feel like celebrating," said Blackfire. "Now come on! There's this place I wanna show you!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him along. He decided to better follow the expert on this alien world.

Arriving at the bar, Blackfire threw the thick metal doors open and loudly declared, "HEY GANG!" Cheers and whistles could be heard from the male aliens in the bar when they saw Blackfire, and Pluto was stunned by how popular she was.

"I really shouldn't be surprised," Pluto mumbled to himself, after being informed of her past. He entered the bar with her as Blackfire gave greetings to the aliens she was familiar with until they arrived at the bar counter. A muscular alien with spikes on his body was sitting there, enjoying a drink from a metal mug.

The bartender was a fat, yellow skinned alien, with brown patches on his skin and wearing a green apron. Blackfire slammed her palm on the countertop and said, "Hey, Kaz, is the blarb in this place still as bad as ever."

Kaz smiled as he served up two mug fulls of a frothing, purple beverage to Blackfire and Pluto.

"So, who's the human?" asked Kaz.

"Oh, he's Pluto, a guy I met on Earth," said Blackfire as she took a drink of the blarb.

"It's strange to see you coming with friends. You usually show up to pick up some guy," said Kaz.

Pluto blinked and looked to Blackfire who shrugged. She then slid the other mug to him. "Try it," she insisted. "It's great!" Pluto picked up the mug and took a sip before gagging and spitting it out onto the table. He then looked into the mug to see worms swimming in the liquid and put down the mug with an insincere, "Delicious."

That was when a rather handsome looking alien with blue skin, dark hair, and antennae walked up to Blackfire. "Hey, Blackfire. Long time no see."

"Oh, it's you, Ronan," remarked Blackfire, rolling her eyes.

"I never forgot that night, babe," he flirted. "How about you and I have another one?"

"Not interested, Ronan," retorted Blackfire. Ronan grabbed her arm.

"I wasn't asking," Ronan growled. He then heard electricity crackled and turned his head to see Pluto looking at him. "What are you looking at?"

**ZAP!**

A lightning bolt hit Ronan in the chest and sent him flying, crashing into the dance floor. Everyone stopped what they were doing and then all of a sudden the bar descended into chaos. It was like a signal to start fighting with the closest person.

"WOO-HOO!" Blackfire cheered. "Now this is more like it!"

Pluto gawked at her, "What?" She then kissed him deeply on the lips.

"I usually have to start these things but thanks!"

"Wait, what?" He then saw her running into the brawl. "Blackfire!" he shouted as he followed her into the increasing chaos. With aliens attacking left and right he had no choice but to participate in the brawl.

* * *

><p>Pluto stumble out of the bar brawl, cracking his neck. He watched as Blackfire was still going at it, swinging wildly left and right. She was standing on one of the few remaining upright tables, using an entire bar stool as a weapon. Pluto noted that she was laughing like a maniac, clearly enjoying the anarchy that had been created. He couldn't help but smile when he saw how she enjoyed herself. The point of this date was to have fun and considering that Blackfire was from a warrior race of aliens, this constituted as fun for her.<p>

"Oh, that has got to hurt!" Pluto winced as she slammed the barstool on a guy. He blinked as the Kaz the bartender walked up to him, dodging the thrown projectile with ease, before handing Takada something. It looked like a sheet of paper. "What this?" Pluto asked.

"The bill," Kaz answered. Pluto was gawking at the numbers as the bartender added, "Usually Blackfire leaves before I can get her to pay for the damages. Thanks for stepping out of the brawl, by the way."

All Pluto could do at the high estimate was roll his eyes to the back of his head before fainting.

* * *

><p>"That was fun," Blackfire said, seeing that almost everybody was knocked out. Some were still conscious but in too much pain to move. She then apologized to her boyfriend, "Sorry that you got hurt in all that."<p>

"Eh, it happens," Pluto shrugged. He was used to violence anyway. It was a good thing that his body was invulnerable. The pain he could live without. He'd regained consciousness after the brawl with Blackfire waking him. When he told her about the bill for damages, she told him she would have that taken care of. "It's not like this was my first bar fight." He then questioned, "So, your idea of a good date is to have a brawl in a bar?"

"Yep!" Blackfire smiled. Pluto sighed at that statement and was shocked as she suddenly kissed him. "And don't worry, I haven't forgotten how you took care of Ronan. I could've taken him, but you're quite hot when you're angry." Blackfire grinned.

Pluto grinned, recognizing that look as they rushed back home later that night. Pluto vowed that he would start more bar brawls with Blackfire, especially if it meant for a hot night in bed!

**-THE END-**


End file.
